Many prior art devices have a radio built into them, such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,750,032 to M. V. Timtiman which is a pen with a radio. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,995 to J. A. Francis discloses a fishing rod with a radio in the handle. However, none of the devices disclose a separate, but attached, speaker assembly system. In the case of the '995 reference, one must use the private earphone for listening to the radio. Carrying a portable radio or cassette player in one's pocket or attached to one's body is well known in the art. However, to listen many times earphones or ear jacks must be utilized to fully enjoy the sound of the radio or tape player.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved umbrella with the speaker assembly contained in the canopy of the umbrella and the audio signal source attached to the shaft of the umbrella.